


Inkmas 2k18

by trees_fly, yesihavethreenames



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Inkmas prompt list by @spiderman-homecomeme on tumblr, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trees_fly/pseuds/trees_fly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesihavethreenames/pseuds/yesihavethreenames
Summary: This is a inkmas series of oneshots.  I'm writing, trees_fly is drawing.  We have fun with this.





	1. First Snow- Josh and Frank

Frank woke up at the crisp, early time of 12:30 in the afternoon. He reached over to the other side of the bed to find it devoid of the pink-haired drummer whom he called his boyfriend. He stretched and grabbed his phone. He had one text from Gerard, a picture of Bandit sledding, which was adorable, a few Instagram notifications, and a missed call from an unknown number. He stretched again and got out of bed. His latest tattoo, a matching one with Josh, itched, and he resisted the urge to scratch it.

Shirtless, he trudged into the kitchen of their apartment, bleary-eyed and half asleep. Josh was in the corner, playing his electric drum set with headphones on. He nodded at Frank, to which he waved. They both knew, coffee first, always.

Josh stopped playing with a frustrated groan, and stood up. Frank was leaning against the counter, playing with his lip ring, and watching Josh.

“Sleep alright, babe?” Josh smiled and Frank sighed.

“Yeah, you?”

Josh hummed. “For the most part. Tyler called me at 5 to talk about the album. Of course it was 8 for him, the lucky bastard.” Frank laughed.

“Hey it's better than Gerard. He texted me a picture of Bandit at 4. It was adorable, but still.” It was Josh's turn to laugh. Frank smiled and had to stand on his toes to kiss the 6’ tall goliath in front of him. Josh's eyes crinkled.

“It snowed last night. We should go out for dinner. I've always wanted to kiss you in the snow.” Frank punched him in the arm.

“You sap,” he laughed. “Sure, it's a date.”


	2. Cold - rk900 and Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you mind?"  
> "Shut up, I'm cold"

They were celebrating. Or, at least Gavin thought they were. Hank was shitfaced, as usual, Connor was berating him about liver failure and the like, while the captain was watching, sipping a glass of straight whiskey in the corner. Other detectives and some random bar patrons lingered about, chatting idly. Gavin had honestly forgotten what they were celebrating. He was sitting in a booth, that was sticky with unknown substances, and he preemptively decided to burn the clothes he had on immediately when he got home.

The Connor look-alike, rk900, sat across from him. The two didn’t really know each other outside of work, despite Connor's annoying suggestions that the should get to know each other (they were partners after all). 

“Your boredom is contagious, detective Reed.” Gavin nodded and knocked back another shot of tequila.

“Yeah, by way of parties, this one sucks ass.”

“Perhaps we should leave. I'm sure we won't be missing anything.” Gavin contemplated for a moment. He stood, waved to the captain, who raised his glass in parting, and walked out the door. rk900 was right behind him, face blank. They walked in silence.

The northern Michigan air was well below freezing this time of night, and Gavin involuntarily shivered. rk900 walked a half a pace in front of Gavin, and let out a puff of steam, though he didn’t need to breathe. 

Gavin had always wondered if androids were warm, if they had an internal temperature. Surely they did, their biocomponents regulated their temperature. 

Now, humans, when they consume an amount of alcohol, they lose their inhibitions. Gavin, who was already slightly impulsive, found himself falling into step with rk900. The android kept staring ahead of him, but Gavin knew he knew that Gavin was beside him. 

The android's jacket was unzipped.

Gavin found himself under rk900's jacket, huddling next to the android.

“Do you mind?”

Gavin blushed. “Fuck off. I'm cold.”

As it turns out, androids are just as warm as humans.


End file.
